1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to telecommunications network testing, and more particularly, to spectrum analysis for wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication carriers (e.g., cellular carriers) typically operate within and license certain frequency bands that vary according to geographic location. Accordingly, network analysis (e.g., spectrum analysis) for a particular carrier requires knowledge of the frequency band(s) of the particular carrier at a given test location. In turn, determining the particular frequency band(s) for the particular carrier at the test location requires a user to expend a tremendous amount of time identifying the frequency band(s) for the carrier at the test location by looking up frequency setting information for each carrier within large and hard to search databases.
Such conventional methods to identify carriers operating at corresponding frequency bands for a particular geographic location have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved techniques that readily identify carriers for the particular geographic location. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.